Kai y la Fabrica de Poxolate
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Que minific ni que nada xDUu ... Ya tenemos el capitulo 6 oo despues de cinco meses... Algo raro le pasa a Ray... Donde esta Willy Wonka?
1. Chapter 1

"KAI Y LA FABRICA DE POXOLATE".

_Nota: "Poxolate". Sankyuu, Liho, o.o ¡por heredarme esa palabra!._

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. ¿Creen que si me perteneciera, estaria aquí, escribiendo para ustedes? Neeeeep, por que estaria buscando una forma de avergonzar a Kai directo en la t. V. Y no en xD.

COSA IMPORTANTE:

FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE, COMPLETO Y EN TODAS SUS PROPORCIONES (¿no es lo mismo? O.o) a ¡¡SKURITA!.

CAPITULO 1:

Adentrandose en lo... pom pom poooom... DESCONOCIDO.

_Xd._

Descansaba cierto chico de cabello gris y caracter mas amargo que esa odiosa medicina que te dan para la diarrea, comodamente sentado en el sillon frente a la television, tragando comida anormal... si, zanahorias, verduras, etc, todo con tal de mantener tu tan preciada figura.

"o.ó No debo subir ni un kilo de mas hasta la proxima grabacion!" se decia a si mismo una y otra vez, recordando aquel momento de pavor en el estudio el mes pasado: "Por dios... Esa mujer loca me dijo que estaba gordo! YO! GORDO? Quien en sus cabales creeria eso?." Se preguntaba constantemente.

Lo cierto es que en aquellos dias Kai Hiwatari parecia mas un galgo corredor en hambruna que un ser humano_ (bueno, ¿alguna vez ha parecido uno?)_ y que su dieta tenia exceso de verduras, por todos los cielos,** ¡ni siquiera consumia carne!** Eso no esta bien, tst tst, nop.

Viendo esto, Voltaire decidio hacer algo al respecto, por que despues de todo Kai era su nieto... su herencia, etc, etc., asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio...

"¡¡¡Kaaaaiii! non ¡¡Te compre un regalooo!" llego alegremente una tarde de verano.

"¬¬ Lo que sea, no lo quiero" se nego Kai.

"TOT ¿¿Por que me tratas asi? ¡¡Soy tu abuelo!"

"¬¬ Eso lo veremos en los resultados de las pruebas de DNA la proxima semana" aclaro el peligris, mirandose las uñas. "Y respecto a por qué no confio en ti... ¿¿Sera por que quisiste conquistar el mundo usando viles trompitos y me pusiste en verguenza ante la prensa? ¿¿O quiza por que la semana pasada saliste corriendo en calzoncillos a la calle solo por que te dije '_Fue de mi vista_'? ¡Ah! ¿¿Tal vez es por que invitaste a Boris a cenar y **CASI ME VIOLA**, no?" grito.

"T.T Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos..." aclaro el abuelo, claramente arrepentido.

"¬¬ Si... ¡pero jamas le perdonare a tu madre el error de haberte parido!" bramo Kai cruelmente.

"ToT ¡¡Pero Kai! ¡¡Sin mi esperma tu jamas habrias existido!" aclaro Voltaire con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¬¬ Jaja... eso es lo que tu crees..." Kai se puso de pie, pero en ese instante Voltaire lo jalo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

"T.T Por favor, acepta mi obsequio..." pidio, entregandole un bonito paquetito rectangular plano envuelto en papel de tipo aluminio verde flourescente con un moño rosa mexicano.

"Jamas haz sabido combinar colores ¬¬ ¿¿Cuando aprenderas?"

"o.ó ¡¡Empiezo a ir a los cursos de Decoracion de Interiores la proxima semana!" respondio.

"A esos cursos solo van gays y mujeres frustradas, Vol, ¬¬ ¡reacciona!" y le pego en la cabeza, ya con el paquete en las manos. "¿¿Por que no eres un abuelo normal, de esos que se la pasan toooodo el dia echados en el sillon bebiendo cerveza y malgastando el dinero de la familia? De cualquier modo, esto tiene la sospechosa forma de una cajita con dinero dentro ¡asi que me lo llevare a mi habitacion y lo abrire ahi!".

Kai subio apresuradamente las escaleras, cerro la puerta de un fuerte golpe y se desparramo como el _no cerdo_ que es sobre su comoda cama con cobijas de seda (?).

"Veamos..." murmuro, desdenvolviendo el regalo. "Espero que no sea otra cosa vergonzosa nuevamente..." termino de quitar el papel y aparecio un chocolate. "...".

El chico bajo rapidamente las escaleras con el producto en las manos... Lo apretaba con fuerza, y tenia la mas pura y clara idea de la maldad que haria con eso. Llego a la cocina, y encontro al abuelo horneando pastelillos.

"non ¡Hola, Kai! ¿¿Te gusto tu regalo?" pregunto, feliz.

"o.ó ¿¿Por que me das chocolate si sabes que estoy a dieta? ¿¿Quieres que me convierta en un hipopotamo o que?" pregunto Kai, claramente molesto por el obsequio.

"o.o No era esa la intencion... ademas, un chocolatito no te hara nada..." comento el viejo.

"¡¡Claro que si! ¡Me sacara espinillas en la cara, en la espalda y en el cu... ero cabelludo! o.ó No me lo comere!" gruño y se lo puso en las manos.

"ToT ¡¡Pero si es un chocolate Raymundo! Es la mejor marca en el mundo!" chillo el abuelo.

"¡¡Peor aun! ¡¡Ha de tener el doble de calorias! ¬¬".

"Bueno... entonces..." Voltaire lucia deprimido, cabisbajo, mirando el chocolate con los ojitos vidriosos. "Creo que... tendre que... ¡¡Comermelo yo!" y empezo a tragar como vil cerdo el choco luego de desenvolverlo.

"¬¬ ¡¡Bien! ¡¡Quedate con tus granos y con tu grasa!" iba ya se regreso a su habitacion, cuando vio que habia algo brillante en la envoltura del chocolate tirada en el suelo. "¡Momento! ¿¿Qué es esto?".

Kai jalo el pequeño trozo de papel... verde flourescente con letras rosa mexicano; supuso que habia sido otro patetico intento por parte de su abuelo para recuperar su confianza, pero de todas formas lo leyo.

_Tu, que lees esto:_

_Felicidades, wuey! Acabas de ganar un super viaje todo pagado a Hawaii con tu harem privado de gays! Lee las instrucciones mas abajo._

_Bueno, no hay viaje a Hawaii con harem por que me sale muy caro u.u ... non Pero te invito a mi fabrica de chocolate! Solo tienes que presentarte en la avenida Renji el sabado 15 de agosto a las 2 de la madrugada!._

_No faltes, te espero con ansias!_

_Raymundo._

Bueno, Kai no entendia mas que nosotros. Por que iba a invitar Raymundo a alguien a su fabrica de chocolate, si nadie habia entrado o salido que se supiera?. Ilogico, ilogico. De cualquier modo, guardo el billete, teniendo una idea de qué hacer con el..

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE... **

"¿¿Eh? ToT En serio tienes un billete para la fabrica de chocolate Raymundo?" se escucho la voz chillona de un chico moreno de cabello medio azul a mitad del parque.

"¬¬ ¡Aja! ¡Y es mio, solo mio y no tuyo! ¡¡Wahaha!" Kai comenzo a correr en circulos, agitando el billete. "xD ¡¡Yo tengo billete y tu no! ¡¡Y lo peor que es tu si quieres ir y yo no! ¡¡Jojo!".

"ToT ¡¡Kai! Te haz vuelto muy cruel..." luego, Tyson se percato de algo mas, "o.o ¡Y empiezas a actuar como yo!".

"..." Kai se detuvo en seco. Avanzo seriamente hacia Tyson y le pego una fuerte bofetada. "o.ó ¡No digas idioteces!" grito.

"xD ¡Para eso tendria que dejar de hablar!" cierto rubio aparecio de la nada.

"¬¬ ¿¿Y tu de donde diablos saliste?" inquirio Hiwatari.

"Pues... fue la..." Max hizo efectos de sonido, "_POM POM POOOOM_... ¡¡MAGIA DE HARRY POTTER-SAMAAAA! n.n".

"¬¬ Se, claro, ¡y los Tysons vuelan!".

"o.o Como sea..." Max recordo, "¿alguien ha visto a Ray? Estos ultimos dias no aparece por ningun lado...".

"¬¬ ¿Dias? Max, hace tres meses que no lo vemos, ¡animal!" ¿quién mas que Kai Hiwatari podria haber hecho esa clase de comentario? XD.

".-. Eso explica por que ultimamente me sentia tan solito..." luego, miro la cosa verde en la mano derecha de Kai. "¡Oye! ¿¿Ese es un boleto para la fabrica?".

"¬¬ Sep, es mio pero no planeo ir" aseguro.

"¿¿Eh? ¡¡Que desperdicio! non ¡¡Mejor vendemelo!" sugirio el rubio.

"o.ó ¡¡No!" Tyson lo aparto de Kai bruscamente. "¡Me lo vendera a mi!"

"non ¡¡No! ¡¡A mi!" y acto seguido, el chico de cabello verde los pincho con una macana electrica y los dejo k.o. xD

"¬¬ ¿¿Y TU DE DONDE APARECES, EH?" pregunto Kai en voz muy alta.

"Crei que estabas en Europa o.o" comento Max, medio frito en el suelo.

"O en America..." menciono Kai.

".-. O en el baño...".

"o.o Tyson acerto" respondio Oliver. "De cualquier modo, ¡¡compro tu billete!" y le dio a Hiwatari un cheque en blanco. "¡Pon la cantidad! non".

"Mmm... Dinero extra..." Kai avaricioso.

Despues de que Kai termino de firmar el cheque...

"o.o Oye, esos son muchos ceros..." murmuro Max, mirando el papel.

".-. ¡¡Orale! ¡¡Ese billete vale mas que mi vida!" grito Tyson.

"n.n ¡Pero Tyson! ¡¡Cualquier cosa vale mas que tu vida!" aclaro Oliver.

"Es literalmente... o.o Es que si me muero en la escuela el seguro le paga 200 000 a mi abue... ¡Y si me corto un dedo me dan 80 000!" xD (nota: Seguro Escolar Contra Accidentes, alias, _SECA_).

"¬¬ Por Dios... no deberian darte ni medio centavo..." dijo Kai.

"o.o A menos que paguen por kilo... ¡¡entonces SI valerias mas que el billete!" le _alento_ un poco Max.

"o.o Tonces recuerdenme cambiar las leyes del departamento de seguros medicos escolares".

"¬¬ ¿Al menos sabes lo que es eso?" pregunto Hiwatari.

"Erm... .-. Nep".

"o.ó Bueno, ¿¿me vas a dar MI boleto, si o no?" ordeno Oliver, extendiendole la mano a Kai.

"¬¬ Toma" y se lo entrego. "Ni que lo quisiera mucho".

Luego de el _incidente de intercambio e intereses mutuos_ (llamado mas comunmente, ¬¬ _Kai ha estafado a alguien_), Hiwatari volvio a su vida normal, tragando comida para conejos y yendo al gym la mitad del dia... Una semana despues, sucedio lo que tenia que pasar.

"¡¡Kai! non Te traje un regalo!".

"¬¬ ¿¿Otra vez un chocolate?".

"o.o ¡Si! ¿¿Como adivinaste?" Voltaire tenia esa duda.

"¬¬ Tengo la sensacion de haber vivido algo similar en un pasado muy muy remoto..." recordo con sarcasmo.

".-. Crei que habia sido hace una semana...".

"¬¬ Uso sarcasmo, idiota. No quiero chocolate, no es bueno para mi figura" aclaro, señalando su abdomen plano (¿?).

"¡¡Oh, vamos! ToT ¡¡Al menos echarle una miradita para ver si se te antoja!" suplico el abuelo.

"¬¬ ¡No!".

"¡¡¡Por faaa!".

Kai acaba sucumbiendo ante el fastidio de su abuelo, y la amenaza de que sus fotos de bebé salieran a la luz.

"Esto no parece chocolate..." comento, cuando al quitarle la envoltura vio otra cosa sospechosamente verde.

_Tarde o temprano acabaria dandose cuenta de que el destino lo estaba maldiciendo, y que estaba determinado que debia asistir el 15 de agosto a la Fabrica de Chocolate Raymundo..._

CONTINUARA... 

:...Hablando antes de pensar...:

(alias, La Seccion de Madou-chan).

_xD Wahaaaa! Una de mis mas recientes ideas, luego de ver la que creo que sera la pelicula mas grande de todos los tiempos! o.ó Willy Wonka Rules! (lo escribi en el nick de mi msn .-.). Bueno, pues como habran leido en el principio, esto va dedicado a mi amiga Skura! Skurita, feliz cumple superatrasado! Pero recordemos que o.o mas vale tarde que nunca!. _

_Mi sabio consejo para ustedes en este primer capitulo del fic: _

Trabajar nunca mato a nadie... o.o Pero mejor no corramos riesgos!.

Madoushi Akai Kiri,

Agosto, 2005.

Parte de la Produccion "Japi bertdei tu yuuuuu Skura! xD"

PD. CBTIS 122 APESTA!.


	2. Chapter 2

"KAI Y LA FABRICA DE POXOLATE"

_Nota: "Poxolate". Sankyuu, Liho, o.o ¡por heredarme esa palabra!._

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. ¿Creen que si me perteneciera, estaria aquí, escribiendo para ustedes? Neeeeep, por que estaria buscando una forma de avergonzar a Kai directo en la t. V. Y no en xD.

COSA IMPORTANTE:

FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE, COMPLETO Y EN TODAS SUS PROPORCIONES (¿no es lo mismo? O.o) a ¡¡SKURITA!.

CAPITULO 2:

Supuestamente _Suerte_

Pues bien, luego de su segundo "_Golpe de Suerte_", Kai ya tenia otro boleto rosa mexicano con verde flourescente, lo miraba fijamente, y luego de un rato hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio. Tomo el boleto entre ambas manos, y uso todas sus fuerzas para tratar de romperlo. No lo logro.

"¿¿Con qué diablos hace este demente sus boletos? o.Ó ¡¡Vaya enfermo mental!" grito para sus adentros.

Pues bien, de una vez y aprovechando que ya estaba en la cocina, se aproximo a un cajón y sacó un gigantesco cuchillo de carnicero; puso el billete en la tabla de picar y trato de cortarlo, pero...

... el cuchillo sucumbio primero.

"..." Hiwatari miro al cuchillo roto a la mitad. "o.O ¡¡¡Esto no es normal!..."

Sin mucho remedio y cargando a ese pequeño hijo de Satanas (lease, el boleto, no el abuelo xD), y ante la mirada perpleja de Voltaire, bajo las escaleras rumbo al sotano. Claro, su abuelo como toda vieja chismosa, no podia dejar que su nietecito se fuera al cuarto mas oscuro de la casa sin saber qué rayos haria ahi...

Finalmente, Hiwatari dejo el boleto ganador encima de una mesa de metal frio, exploro entre algunos aparatos amontonados en una sombria esquina y, triunfante, alzo al techo una sierra electrica con baterias incluidas.

" Jaja... ¡¡Wajajaaaa!" rio maniaticamente, agitando la sierra con una pose digna de _Jason_, "o.ó ¡¡De esta no te escapas, pequeño engendro de Raymundo!"

Kaicito prendio la herramienta de destruccion masiva a su maxima potencia, y lentamente se aproximo hacia su desvalida victima, que yacia inmovil encima de la mesa, sin idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder... En un acto de psicpatia, Hiwatari termino cortando la mesa y con ello, supuso, el boleto del infierno.

"Con eso será suficiente" murmuro, y apago la maquina.

El joven se disponia a salir, satisfecho con su trabajo, pero entonces... algo se le cruzo en el camino. Impulsado por el viento, ahi estaba el...

POM POM POOOOM...

**... Boleto ganador. **

Desesperado, temeroso, Kai hizo lo unico que le quedaba (y que habia visto en television).. Se arrodillo ante el boleto y suplico por su vida.

Claro que no, no sean idiotas xD, Kai no haria eso.

Simplemente lo recogio, se lo guardo en el bolsillo y dijo...

" Esto debe de ser una maldita señal, o.o como aquella vez en el restaurante francés... ah, bueno, era la casa de Oliver..." recordaba, "pero recuerdo que la señal fue cuando Tyson se puso morado como Barney y luego todo lo que habia tragado (si, si, tragado, no comido por que Tyson no come) fue a dar a mi camisa nueva", oh, si, aquel maravilloso momento x3, "¬¬ No pienso dejar que eso suceda de nuevo", acto seguido, tira al abue al suelo, le pone un pie en la barriga (como todo digno conquistador de America) y exclamo triunfante: "¡¡Iré a esa fabrica de chocolate, y sea lo que sea que me espere... NO PUEDE SER PEOR QUE EL VOMITO DE TYSON, asi que no debo preocuparme!".

Pero, veran amigos, el capitulo no concluira aqui. No, nop, nel.

Kai tenia que llevar a un invitado, _TENIA_, atras decia eso precisamente.

_Por medio del presente se le comunica que tiene, debe y esta obligado a llevar un acompañante por la nueva ley Anti - Michael Jacksons en la Sociedad._

_Gracias._

"¬¬ Maldito Jackson... ¡¡ni siquiera es inocente!" gruño.

De cualquier modo, Kai ya sabia a quien llevaria.

No, no al abuelo.

No, no a Tyson.

Y no, definitivamente, no a Pikachu con un delantal rosa que dice _"Sirviente de la Familia Hiwatari"._

(¬¬ Pikaaaaa kakaaaa).

Asi pues, esa misma noche, Kai se encontraba durmiendo con quien llevaría a la fabrica de chocolate. Si, quiza era un poco precipitado... pero su amor hacia ella comenzo a florecer desde el primer momento en que la vio en esa esquina, tan sola, con su falda cosa y labios pintados. Si, hermanos, Kai Hiwatari llevaria como acompañante a... Barbie.

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES...

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio de golpe, solo para que un pequeño artefacto OVNI (Objeto Volador No Identificado) saliera disparado como un rayo rosa con amarillo patito.

"¿¿Qué soy? ¿¿Un enfermo mental?", se quedo en silencio un momento. "... o.ó ¡¡Pense que era una muñeca inflable!", si, penso que ese era su tamaño antes de inflar...

Pues bien, Hiwatari no pudo dormir en toda la noche, buscando candidatos que fueran dignos de acompañarlo...

... bueno, en realidad no. Durmio como un maldito bebé, chupandose el dedo (¿frustración?).

A la mañana siguiente lo desperto una luz cegadora sobre su bello y angelical rostro, mientras cientos de voces se encerraban entre las cuatro paredes de su habitacion pintada en negro. Se tallo los ojos, sospechando una nueva estrategia de su abuelo para lograr que lo amara y asi fueran una _Happy Family_, pero lamentablemente, esta cosa fue peor.

Si, si hay algo peor que Voltaire con un delantal color anaranjado que dice **"Kiss the Cook",** a las cuatro de la mañana y con un pastel de zanahorias recien horneado, y eso era...

... una bola de periodistas esperando a que despiertes para agarrarte semi-jetón, lagañoso y con la almohada empapada en saliva. Aunque usted no lo crea, Kai gozaba de los tres sintomas de "Me acabo de despertar, imbecil".

"o.o ..." diez segundos despues, Kai reacciono. "¿¿QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUI? ¡¡LARGENSEEE!"

"Joven Hiwatari," comenzo una reportera algo arrugada, "¿es cierto que usted ha encontrado el quinto boleto ganador para entrar a la fabrica de chocolate Raymundo?".

"¡¡Fuera de aqui, bola de (bip)! ¡¡No me (bip) a estas horas de la (bip) mañana! ¿¿Es que tienen (bip) en la cabeza en vez de cerebro? o.Ó".

"o-o Kai, estamos filmando..." le dijo un reportero mas joven.

"¿¿Ah, si?" sin tiempo que perder, levanta el _dedo bonito_, "¡¡Pues editenlo, no sean (biiiiip)!".

" Eh... estamos al aire o.o"

"..." Kai se calla y suenan grillos. "... ¡¡Largense de aqui!."

Diez minutos despues, luego de que Kai saliera de la cama en calzoncillos de Bob Esponja solo para lanzarles su coleccion de ardillas de porcelana a las camaras, los reporteros salieron de la mansión Hiwatari con el rabo entre las patas y algunas cortadas, a uno, inclusive, se lo tuvo que llevar la ambulancia por que habia perdido cuatro de los cinco litros de sangre que tenemos en el cuerpo.

" n.n ¡¡Adios! ¡¡Vuelvan pronto! ¡¡Despues tomaremos el té!" se despedia el abue amigablemente, cerro la puerta y se dirigio a Kai. "n.n Que agradable visita, ¿verdad?".

"¬¬ Les dijiste tu, ¿¿verdad?" bramo, lanzandole a la cabeza su ultima ardilla.

" n.nU Siiii, ¡¡es que una noticia tan importante no podia perderse de vista! ¡¡Mi nieto y yo pasaremos momentos familiares inolvidables dentro de la Fabrica de Poxolate Raymundo!" dijo Voltaire, con una herida del tamaño de Kansas en la frente.

"¡¡Ah si! ¡¡No habia pensado en eso!"

"¿¿Verdad que es emocionante? -" al vejete hasta le brillaron los ojitos.

"¬¬ No, pudrete, no iras conmigo" el amargado subio las escaleras de vuelta a su habitacion. "Ah, y necesito una nueva coleccion de ardillas Indonesas, las que tenia se rompieron accidentalmente" y se fue.

Asi que ese mismo dia, una hora despues, alguien toco el timbre y el abuelo se dirigio a abrir, con su habitual pantalón de pinzas y su camisa rosa de mangas cortas favorita, que decia con letras rojo escarlata en la parte derecha del pecho "_Love Me, Kai_"; pero la persona que vio era la ultima con la que esperaba encontrarse.

"¡Tu...!" se desconcerto.

"¿Esta Kai?"

"... Claro, pasa".

El joven paso, con un aire de misterio y su acostumbrada e intrigante mirada de "_Planeo algo y es malo_", y como ya conociendo la casa de memoria, subio las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitacion de Kai.

"¡¡Ya te dije que no te llevare a la Fabrica de Chocolates! ¬¬" gruño Hiwatari, creyendo que se trataba de su abuelo.

"Soy yo, Kai, abreme".

Reconociendo esa voz, ese tono de seriedad, sabiendo de quién se trataba, Hiwatari se levanto de inmediato de la cama, temiendo que se tratará de algo grave o de suma importancia. No iba a viajar desde tan lejos por una ñoñeria como la de ir a una estupida Fabrica llena de ratas.

Cabello rojo, expresión sonriente y una playera roja con un corazón que decia "**Yo Amo a Kai Hiwatari...**" y en la parte de atras complementaba escribiendo "**... por que me llevara a la Fabrica de Poxolate", **estaba Tala, que se inmediado abrazo a Kai.

"¡¡Amigo del alma! ¡¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! n.n" saludo y le dio un abrazo de compadres.

Algo andaba mal ahi.

"Oye... o.O ¿¿Te hiciste gay o algo asi, por que quiero decirte que aqui el unico_ rarito_ es mi abuelo, no yo" aclaro, alejandose.

" Nada de eso, n.n que mal pensado eres" respondio Tala, "¡¡Solo vine a visitarte por que eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y no te veia desde hacia mucho tiempo!"

El peligris razonó un momento.

"Bueno, vale... ¬¬ ¿¿Que diablos quieres esta vez?".

"o.o ... ToT ¡¡Kai! ¿¿Como te atreves a desconfiar de mi amistad sincera?" chillo el otro.

" La ultima vez que veniste y te comportaste asi fue por que querias que te salvara de la Mafia China despues de que les robaste su pony amaestrado ¬¬ Contigo tooooodo es posible" recordo Kai.

"o.o ..." sin muchas opciones, Tala cayo a los pies de Kai y lo abrazo por las rodillas. "¡¡Llevame a la fabrica de chocolate! ¡¡Por favor, pior favor, por favor, por favoooor!".

"¡¡Ah, si, claro!"

"non ¿¿De veras?" al pelirrojo el corazon le brinco de alegria.

"¬¬ Claro que no, idiota. La ultima vez que sali contigo a la calle nos persiguieron los toros en España".

"ToT ¡¡Pero en Japon no hay peligro de toros!" y apreto mas fuerte las rodillas.

"¡¡Que NO!" grito Hiwatari y pateo a Tala hasta el otro extremo de la habitacion.

Vestido ya mas formalmente, Hiwatari salio de la habitacion y se disponia a largarse a algun lado mientras Tala salia de la casa. Lamentablemente, la estampida de fans que le esperaba en la puerta, todas mujeres con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, gritaba por acompañarlo a la fabrica (y, quiza, a un buen hotel), asi que se contubo y se sentó en la sala a ver televisión.

Extrañamente, Tala no volvio.

Una semana despues, era 14 de agosto, y al día siguiente Kai se encargaria de ver qué tenia de maravilloso una fabrica de granos y espinillas, y se disponia a tomar su sueño embellecedor, cuando escucho jaleo debajo de la cama.

"Le dije al idiota (traduccion: al abuelo) que no comprara esa pareja de Poodles en oferta... ¡¡Se reproducen como conejos! o.ó"

En realidad, ERAN conejos.

Encendio la luz, tomó de la esquina su palo "_Picapoodles_" y empezo a pegarle a lo que fuera que estuviera quitandole el sueño. De repente, algo salio; era rojo, rojo como la sangre, rojo como el cabello de...

"¡¡TALA! o.ó ¡¡Sal de ahi, pedazo de animal!" bramo claramente enojado.

El pelirrojo salio lleno de polvo, pelusa y condones usados (¿?), sacudiendose la suciedad con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se dirigio seriamente a Kai y le dijo:

"¿Haz reconciderado mi oferta, querido Kai?", se paro derecho y hablo seriamente.

"¬¬ ¡¡No iras conmigo! ¡¡Preferiria llevar a Hilary! Como sea, ¿que rayos hacias abajo de la cama?" cuestiono.

" .. o.o Explorando territorio enemigo, es todo" fue la respuesta.

"Bien, Indiana Jones, tu expedición termino, ¬¬ ahora largarte" le ordeno, abriendo la puerta y mostrandole el camino.

"... Veo que no me dejas otra opcion".

Sin previo aviso, Tala tumbo a Kai en la cama y se recosto sobre él.

"Supongo que no hubo otra manera desde el principio, ¿eh, Kai?"

Justo en ese momento, Voltaire entro con una bandeja de panquecitos con chispas de chocolate.

"Eh... erm... n.nU Creo que los interrumpo... hehe..." tartamudeo un poco, y luego dejo la bandeja en el suelo. "Pondre esto aqui... jo... eh... de seguro tendran hambre cuando terminen n.nUuu" salio.

"¡¡Esperaaa! ¡¡Quiere violarmeeeeee!" era la primera (y probablemente la ultima) vez que Kai requeria la ayuda de su viejo abuelo.

Tala se detuvo.

"o.O ..." aparentemente no era eso lo que planeba, "Ah, bueno, no es una mala idea despues de todo..."

"¿¿Y que vas a ganar con esto? ¿¿EH?"

"¡¡Quiero ir a esa Fabrica!" grito.

"¿¿Y violarme en que demonios te va a ayudar a entrar? ¬¬"

Todo permanecio en silencio unos instante, y luego, Kai sintio como si algo le aprisionara la muñeca y despues sintio un tirón. Tala les habia puesto, a los dos, unas esposas.

" Jaja... ¡¡¡WAHAHAAAA! xDD" Tala rio maniaticamente.

"¬¬Uu... Eres un enfermo mental..."

"Si... ¡¡Pero iré a la Fabrica de Poxolate! xDD"

Y ahi fue donde comenzo la "_Aventura_" ...

Ah, Kai corrige mis errores gramaticales. Quise decir "_Tortura_".

x3.

**:..Desmadreos de una Mente Enfermada y Desuvacada..:**

**(O sea, la seccion de MAK o.o).**

_xDD Super estupido, chiduu!. Aqui me tienen de nuevo, envenandoles la cabeza e idiotezandoles las neuronas. Son solo efectos secundarios o.o._

_¿¿Pensaban que Tala le iba a hacer algo malo a Kai?. Yo quisiera que fuera asi xD, la verdad planeo escribir un Shounen Ai o Yaoi de aquellos dos mas delante... cuando termine el que estoy haciendo. _

_Ojala y les haya gustado, y recuerden, o.o leen este fic grax a Skurita y su grandioso cumple, y no a mi mente enfermada y desuvacada. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka –MAK-, _

_Agosto, 2005._

_Parte de la Produccion "Japi bertdei tu yuuuuu Skura! xD"_

**PD. CBTIS 122 APESTA!.**


	3. El Dia mas Esperado

"KAI Y LA FABRICA DE POXOLATE"

_Nota: "Poxolate". Sankyuu, Liho, o.o ¡por heredarme esa palabra!._

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. ¿Creen que si me perteneciera, estaria aquí, escribiendo para ustedes? Neeeeep, por que estaria buscando una forma de avergonzar a Kai directo en la t. V. Y no en xD.

COSA IMPORTANTE:

FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE, COMPLETO Y EN TODAS SUS PROPORCIONES (¿no es lo mismo? O.o) a ¡¡SKURITA!.

CAPITULO 3:

El Día Más Esperado.

Bueno, pues tenemos que por fin llego el tan "esperado", dia; oh, si, Kai estaba rebosante de felicidad...

"¡¡Tala, hijo de (beep)! ¿¿Por que me despiertas? ¬¬" ... o algo asi…

... Sobre todo por que habia amanecido al lado de cierto pelirrojo sonriente, que lo habia tirado de la cama.

"¡¡Kai, ¡¡Kai!" gritaba Tala, saltando sobre la cama, "o.o ¡¡Debemos prepararnos para el día mas importante de nuestras vidas!" entonces, magicamente le brillaron los ojos. "¡¡Incluso es mas importante que nuestra boda, o que el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo!".

" ¬¬ ¡¡Pero es la una de la mañana!" bramo Kai, con tono de asesino.

"o.o ... ¿¿Qué, O-O ¡¡Casi no nos queda tiempo, ¡¡debemos prepararnos!" el pelirrojo empezo a querer correr de un lado para otro, pero Kai lo detuvo al golpearlo con un abanico japones sacado de la nada (nee, o.o ¡fushigi mistery!).

"¡¡Maldita sea, es hasta las 2 de la tarde!"

"GoG ¡¡P... Pero si la invitacion dice que a las dos se la MADRUGADA!..." acto seguido, Tala se recupera magicamente, "¬¬ Asi que el imbecil es otro...".

"Si, obviamente es..." lo señalo a él, "¬¬ ¡¡el imbecil fue el que penso que YO iria a la dos de la madrugada a una fabrica de chocolate rancio!".

Media hora despues, ambos tomaban una ducha, esposados el uno al otro con esa union inquebrantable de... o.o fierro barato xDD.

"n.n ¡Necesito el shampoo Mr. Almohadita!" cantó Tala, mientras se paseaba por delante de Kai, buscando algo.

**Empieza un comercial.**

Aparece nada mas y nada menos que Ray, agitando su negra cabellera al viento.

"¡Usen Mr. Almohadita! n.n ¡Shampoo cienxciento quita piojos!"

Comienzan a cantar una canción extraña.

_Mr. Almohadita, shampoo de calidad,_

_Compralo, usalo y comprobaras_

_Que todos los piojos te va a quitar_

_¡Mr. Almohadita!_

_"¡Quita las imperfecciones de su cabello! n.-"_

**Fin del comercial.**

"¬¬ A eso llamo yo propaganda barata...".

"o.o" tras poner esa cara de idiota, a Tala se le resbala el jabón y va a dar a los pies de Kai. "T.T Uuh, Mr. Jabon, vuelve..." se agacho para recogerlo, y como estaba a los pies de Hiwatari... y Tala estaba agachado... pues parecia otra cosa o.O.

"¬¬ ¿Que buscas ahí abajo?" inquirio Kai con cierta molestia.

"ToT ¡¡A Mr. Jabon! ¡¡No aparece!" se arrodillo y empezo a arrastrarse por el suelo mojado a buscar su adorada barra de jabon con olor a chocolate xDD.

"¬¬ Tenemos otro jabon, cretino" el amargado señalo una barra de jabón marca _Bove_.

"T.T Pero yo quiero a Mr. Jabon... snif..."

"Ya, ¬¬ salgamos de bañarnos" ordenó Hiwatari, dandole al pelirrojo una patada en la cabeza.

"ToT ¡¡Pero aun no me he tallado con Mr. Jabon!" chillo el otro.

"¬¬ Grr..." sin mas remedio, salio arrastrando a Tala, se puso una toalla, y siguio limpiando el piso con su compañero completamente desnudo, hasta que llegaron al cuarto.

Pues bueno, debido a que Tala no dejaba de molestar, y molestar... ah, y molestar, ¬¬ Kai no tuvo de otra que... golpearlo por supuesto, u.u de ninguna manera saldria de su casa a las dos de la mañana... a menos que alguien fuera por él.

Escucho el sonido de un claxón cerca de su casa. Lo ignoro, lo volvio a escuchar. Lo ignoro, ¬¬ y si, volvio.

"¡¡Maldita sea!" completamente fastidiado, se levanto, arrastrando a Tala por el suelo de mosaico frio. "¿¿Quien demonios es? o.ó".

"¡¡Hemos venido por ti, Kai! non".

"Esa voz..." no... él no... "o.O ¡¿Tyson!" .

"¡¡Seee! xDD ¡¡Vine para llevarte a la fabrica de poxo por que se que tienes otro boleto!" le dijo amigablemente.

"¿Como te enteraste?".

"o.o Pss, Saliste en la tele. n.n ¡Y les levantaste el dedo a nivel internacional!" grito desde el interior de lo que parecia ser un ferrari plateado.

"... Ah, si... recuerdo esa escena". xDD nosotros tambien.

"n.n ¡Anda, sube! Yo tambien voy a ir".

Kai lo penso un instante. ¿Desde cuando el bofito era amable con él?. Tss, algo andaba mal ahi.

"¬¬ Planeas robarme el boleto, ¿cierto?" intruyo, mientras Tala aun estaba durmiendo en el suelo...

"o.o Pues nup. Yo tengo el mio, mira" dijo, enseñando algo rosa mexicano con verde flourescente por la ventana del automovil.

"Ah... bueno. Sin embargo..." se detuvo un momento, para luego gritar completamente alterado: "¡¡¿¿POR QUE DEMONIOS VAS MONTADO EN **MI** AUTO!".

"o.o ¿Era tuyo? ¡Pero si me lo encontre! n.n" respondio Tyson inocemente.

"¬¬ ¿Donde?".

"o.o En tu garage".

... (y muchos puntos suspensivos mas).

"Pedazo de (beep)..." dijo Kai al borde de la desesperación, mientras se daba a si mismo un tope con la pared.

Debido a todo el ruido, Tala abrio sus bellos ojitos, solo para encontrarse con que eran las 1:52 de la mañana, y que debian llegar a la fabrica en ocho minutos.

"¡Vamos, Kai! Sube, n.n yo te llevo" decia Tyson una y otra vez.

Las palabras magicas se hicieron presentes, y asi lo quisiera o no, Kai termino saltando por la ventana...

... por que Tala salto primero, y las esposas hicieron su efecto xDD.

"non ¡¡Wiiii!".

"¡¡Talaaaa! ¡¡Hijo de (beeeeeeeeeep)! ¡¡Ya veras cuando aterricemos, maldito tarugo! o.ó".

Por azares del destino (o de mi mente retorcida xDD), fue un tremendo aterrizaje sobre el techo del Ferrari; por suerte, al auto no le paso nada x3.

"ToT ¡Creo que me rompi la columna!" chillo el pelirrojo, poniendose la mano en la pierna derecha (¿?).

"Eso no importa..." Kai abrazo a su auto, "n.n ¡Que bueno que estas bien, Stacie!".

"o.O ¿¿Stacie?" dijeron Tala y Tyson al mismo tiempo.

"¬¬ ¿Que, ¡algun nombre tenia que ponerle!".

Todos guardaron silencio.

"¡Subamos!" Tala arrastro a Kai hasta el interior del auto, sin darse cuenta de un _pequeño_ problema.

"¡Oh, si, claro! ¡Vayamos a la Fabrica de Chocolate..." comenzo Hiwatari sarcasticamente, "¬¬ ... con Tala desnudo acompañandonos!".

"o.o ..." el otro penso detenidamente, luego volteo a ver maleficamente a Tyson, "Hehehe...".

_DOS MINUTOS DESPUES... _

Un lindo peligris en pijama y un atractivo pelirrojo en shorts azules y playera roja iban montados en un ferrari a la dos de la madrugada, sin licencia de conducir.

"n.n Nee, ¡que divertido!" Tala parecia niño con juguete nuevo u.u

"¡¡¿¿Divertido! ¡¡CONDUCES COMO UN MALDITO CAFRE, ANIMAL! O-o" y Kai parecia su mamá xDD.

"o.o ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Si conduzco mejor que un piloto de formula 1!" dijo el otro, volteandose para hablar con Kai, mientras los autos frente de él trataban de esquivarlo (es que iba en sentido contrario).

"¡¡Mira al frente, maldito imbecil! o.óUu" el amargado jalo su mano, y por que traian puestas las esposas, hizo que la mano de Tala le de una bofetada a él mismo. "¿¿Captas?".

"T.T Eso no fue divertido...".

"¬¬ ¿Ah, no?" Kai lo hizo de nuevo.

"ToT ¡¡Kai!" inconcietemente, Tala piso con más fuerza el acelerador. "¿¿Por que me tratas asi? ¿¿A mi, que te hice caso de meterme a un centro de reformamiento para personas con enfermedades psicologicas?" pero mientras iba hablando, no se daba cuenta de que por delante estaba causando un desmadreo u.uU.

"¡¡QUE MIRES AL FRENTE, (beeeeeep)!".

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ellos... chocaron contra un arbol en el parque luego de haber atropellado a varias ardillas.

"Ve lo que hiciste, animal!" dijo Hiwatari, bajandose del auto, arrastrando a Tala semiconciente-semiinconciente "T.T ¡¡Haz reducido dramaticamente la poblacion de ardillitas en el parque! ¬¬ ¡Esto merece un castigo!" haciendo un_ buen_ uso de las esposas xDD, Kai jala su brazo y estrella a Tala contra el arbol con el que chocaron.

"GoG K... Kaiiii..." entonces, se escucho misteriosamente una campana sonando y Tala desperto magicamente, "O-O ¡¡Naaaaaaa! ¡¡Ya son las dos!".

"¬¬U ¿Que no las campanas sonaban a las doce?" no el mundo retorcido de Ritsuka, Kai xDD.

"¡¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡¡La Fabrica no queda muy lejos de aqui!" el pelirrojo empezo a correr como cabra salvaje, llevando a Kai tras de él como un perrito con correa.

"¡¡Eh! ¡¡Para, idiotaaaaa!".

Lamentablemente para Kai, la Fabrica de Poxolate Raymundo quedaba justo enseguida del parque en el que habian chocado u.u, asi que llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El lugar era como una enorme bodega pintada con colores hippie (más verde con rosa mexicano que ningun otro), con unas enormes letras estilo burbuja que decian "Poxolates Raymundo" por todos lados, en cada pared, como graffitis baratos en colores amarillo flourescente con anaranjado radioactivo. Eso si, muy bien bardeada la condenada Fabrica, con el equipo de seguridad más moderno del mercado: **PONYS ARMADOS**; sep, sep, ¡¡asi es!.

**EMPIEZA UN COMERCIAL.**

De la nada, aparece un escenario tipo obra barata de Broadway NY, con esas escalerotas y los elefantes y las bailarinas de can-can; entre todo el circo, esta el sr. Dickenson montado en un pony rosa con cara de asesino psicopata demente y enfermo, con un casco en la cabeza xD.

"¡PONYS ARMADOS, SA DE CV! ¡El mejor equipo de seguridad!" recitaba, mientras bajaba del pony y señalo el casco "¡Gracias a este casco que programa los sistemas de defensa del pony, usted podra disfrutar de la tranquilidad de un pony que no lo traicionara nunca! n.n".

El pony patea a Dickenson en sus _partes nobles_.

**FIN DEL COMERCIAL xDD.**

Nos quedabamos en que Kai y Tala llegaban en pesimas condiciones a su tour por un fabrica de chocolate hippie con ponys rosas en lugar de dobermans o guardias de seguridad. Pues lo peor del caso no era el hecho de que Tala tarareaba felizmente un cancion de Barney el dino gay, sino las personas esperando entrar, justo frente a la puerta.

No, no, no... ¡¡Algo andaba mal ahi!

**.:. ¡NA NO DA! .:.**

**(lease, el nuevo nombre de la sección de MAK ¬¬).**

_xDDD Que poca la mia!. _

_Tendra que disculpar la tardanza, pero es que ToT ¡La insipiracion se me fue redepente! Y todo por que no he podido ver una serie que QUIERO VEEEEER! T.T ¡Los Españoles tienen tanta suerte por que en su pais ya salio! ¿No, see, ¬¬ Saiyuki ya salio en España, y aqui en Mexico no tenemos ni sus luces! Me voy a pegar un tiro!. En Mexico hay tan poco anime T.T ¡Puras revistas chafas que ni siquiera traen cd!. _

_Me ire a vivir a España xDD, por lo tanto, uno de ustedes tendra que alojarme en su casa o.o (preferentemente un hombre bello de 20 años xDD). _

_Broma, broma, na no da xDD. _

_Pero siguiendo con lo de la tardanza... es que si, cuando quiero ver algo y no lo veo me frustro y me bluqueo T.T; ademas solo fueron tres meses...!... o.óUU ¿¿Que? ¡¡Los autores manga tardan hasta dos años en sacar un tomo y nadie les dice nada!. _

_Ya por ultimo, o.o hay un comentario en los revis que me llamo la atención. Es sobre lo que puse acerca de los diseñadores de interiores o.oUu nee, no es nada personal, creo que generalize demasiado u.u es que tengo una amiga estudiando eso y otra que lo quiere estudiar, o.o y les dos son mujeres frustradas xDD pero no por eso todos los diseñadores de interiores van a ser iguales. Y si, el rosa mexicano y el verde radioactivo SI COMBINAN, pero es que te chingan los ojos bien feo! O.o._

_Nuevamente, quede claro que este fiki es un regalu de cumpleañus o.o para Skurita!._

_Sakuma Ritsuka -MAK-, _

_Noviembre, 2005._

_Parte de la Produccion "Japi bertdei tu yuuuuu Skura! xD"_

**PD. CBTIS 122 APESTA! Y LA MAESTRA LUPITA TAMBIEN! o.ó**


	4. El Pais de las Caries

"KAI Y LA FABRICA DE POXOLATE"

_Nota: "Poxolate". Jodete, Liho, o.o ¡por heredarme esa palabra!._

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. ¿Creen que si me perteneciera, estaria aquí, escribiendo para ustedes? Neeeeep, por que estaria buscando una forma de avergonzar a Kai directo en la t. V. Y no en xD.

COSA IMPORTANTE:

FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE, COMPLETO Y EN TODAS SUS PROPORCIONES (¿no es lo mismo? O.o) a ¡¡SKURITA!.

Capitulo 4:

El Mundo de las Caries

"¡¡Ustedes...! o.O" exclamo Kai con sorpresa al ver a quienes esperaban que se abriera la reja.

"non ¡Hola, Kai!" saludo Tyson que llevaba al cuello una pequeña correa; el otro extremo lo sostenia su abuelo.

"¡Kai! n.n ¡Que sorpresa!" dijo Enrique al verlo.

"o.o Pense que no vendrias ni muerto..." comento Oliver.

"u.u La verdad es que casi muero por venir... asi que basicamente es lo mismo".

"Aish, es Kai ¬¬" criticaron Max y Emily al mismo tiempo.

"Maldición o.o" Tala no terminaba de creersela, "esto es insolito...".

"¬¬ ¿El hecho de que estemos nosotros reunidos aquí?" Kai observo más de cerca para ver a qué se referia Tala.

"¡¡No! ¡¡EL QUE NO HAYA CAMARAS NI NADA FUERA DE LA FABRICA DE POXO! o.O" corrigio, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro. Kai le dio un golpe con el palo picapoodles (no pregunten de onde chingaos lo saco, ya sabemos que Kai tiene en sus bolsillos una especie de hoyo negro o.O o algo asi). "ToT ¡¡Me dolio!".

"¬¬ ¡¡Y te dolera más si no cierras la (beep) boca!" advirtio, amenazandole con la caña como si fuera una katana.

"T.T No, por favor...".

"o.o Pero, aun falta alguien..." Oliver hizo la observación, y justo entonces una luz los ilumino. No, no era una limosina, ni un ferrari, ni siquiera un bochito... era... ¡¡Una bicicleta doble! xDD (de esas que usan en las peliculas muy antiguas, que tienen dos asientos) con luz y todo.

"No... imposible..." murmuro Kai para si mismo, temiendo lo peor. No podia estar sucediendo... esas personas eran...

"¡¡¡KAAAAAAAIIIIII! non" grito una voz llena de amor, poco antes de lo que parecia ser un perro San Bernardo deforme se le avalanzara encima. "¡¡Asi que si veniste despues de todo! ¡¡Sabia que lo harias!".

"¡¡Nooooo!" Kai empujo al invasor. "¡¡Alejate de mi, anormal! o.O ¡¡Pervertido, degenerado, pedofilooooo!".

"T.T ¡Kai! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu abuelito, que tanto te quiere!" chillo Voltaire, y al tratar de abrazarlo recibi un golpe de lleno en la cabeza con un bat de beisbol (sacado de la Dimensión Desconocida). "GoG ¡K...!".

"¿¿Cómo es posible que estes TU aqui? o.ó ¡¡No entrare a esa fabrica!" trato de alejarse, pero las esposas lo detuvieron.

"o.ó ¡¡No frustraras mi sueño! ¡¡No esta vez!" alegó el pelirrojo, jalandolo de la muñeca. "¡¡Ya haz destrozado suficientes de mis ilusiones! T.T" recordó.

FLASHBACK DE TALA xDD.

Esta Tala con los ojitos brillantes sentado junto a un arbol de navidad, viendo sus luces y todo. Tendría como unos cinco años. En eso, aparece Kai con su cara de ´Yo soy MUY malo´.

"¬¬ ¿Qué tanto miras, imbecil?" le pregunta.

"n.n ¡El arbolito! ¡Mañana es navidad! ¡¡Mañana vendrá Santa Clous!" al pelirrojito le brillaron los ojos a mas no poder, hasta parecia que iba a llorar de la felicidad. Kai soltó una risotada. "T.T ¿¿De qué te ries?".

"Tala, te voy a decir un secreto" Hiwatari se acerco a su oido, el otro chico hizo silencio para escuchar bien. Entonces, Kai grito "¡¡SANTA CLOUS NO EXISTE, ESTUPIDO! ¬¬".

"o.o ... ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO! ToT".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE TALA.

"Pensé que estabas hablando de cuando frustramos tu intento de ganar el campeonato mundial y conquistar el mundo ¬¬ pero ¿qué más da?" comento Hiwatari, nuevamente tratando de huir. "¡No pienso entrar ahí, con esa panda de (beep)!" grito.

"No seas así, Kai" dijo la voz de la persona entre las sombras, que estacionaba la bicicleta doble, amarrandola con cadena a un poste.

"... ¡¡Tu...!" exclamo Hiwatari horrorizado, mientras Tala temblaba como un perrito y se escondia a sus espaldas.

"... ¡¡Así es, Kai! n.n ¡¡Soy yo, el tio Boris!" exclamo alegremente el viejo, extendiendo los brazos. Tala gimio más y temblo más fuerte, aferrandose con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de Kai. "¡Dame un abrazo!"

"ToT ¡¡Alejate! ¡¡No te me acerques!" chillo el pelirrojo, "T.T ¡¡No me llevaras de nuevo...! ¡¡No pienso volver...!" alegó.

"o.o ¿Volver? ¿A dónde?" pregunto Boris, como no sabiendo de qué va la cosa.

"A... a... a..." el otro parecia estar tan aterrado que tartamudeaba. "¡¡Al manicomio! ToT".

Pom pom poooooom.

"n.n ¡Pero Tala querido! Eso no era un manicomio" corrigio el viejo, "era un Centro de Rehabilitación Mental".

"E...e... ¡¡Era horrible! T.T" Tala se sujeto a Kai con más fuerza aun. "¡¡Me daban galletas de animalitos rancias y leche caducada! ToT".

"Era todo por tu bi..." comenzo nuevamente Boris, pero lo interrumpio una misteriosa voz.

"¡¡SILENCIO!".

Todos se callaron. Ahi, en tras la reja de la entrada, se encontraba una extraña persona... vestida con un hat de sombrerero loco, un trajecito amarillo con bolitas azul flourescente y un moño que no dejaba de girar. La puerta se abrio lentamente, con un rechinido.

"Bienvenidos" dijo la voz, "a mi Fabrica de Poxolate" señalo el edificio.

"Tu eres..." Oliver no cabia en su asombro, "¿Raymundo? o.O".

"Asi es n.n" Ray sonrio de oreja a oreja y son señas los invito a pasar.

"¡Dijiste que irias a entrenar a China! o.ó" renegó Kai, "¿¿que diablos haces en una fabrica de granos?".

"o.o ¡¡Es de chocolate, tontito!" el chino le acaricio la cabeza al amargado, casi como si se tratara de alguna especie de niño con problemas mentales xDD.

"¡Anda! ¡¡Otro que cree que soy un perro! ¬¬" tras pegarle en la mano a Ray, Kai volteo a ver a su abuelo.

"o.o ¿Que?".

"¡¡Entremos, Kai!" en los ojitos de Tala brillaban lagrimas de felicidad (xDDD), mientras arrastraba al otro chico hacia un inminente trauma de por vida. ¿Que habria en la Fabrica de Poxolate Raymundo?.

Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo...

xDD No es cierto, lo sabremos aqui y ahora, aunque lo saque del más oscuro y atelarañado rincón de mi sucia mentecilla.

La gran puerta se la entrada se abrio con un ruido sombrio, mientras parecia que toooodos se iban a desmayar de la emocion... excepto Kai, claro. De repente, se prendieron un montón de luces, provinientes de dentro.

"ToT ¡¡Mis ojos! ¡¡Me quede ciego!" grito el abuelo con horror.

"¬¬ ¡¡Pues asi mejor!" exclamo Hiwatari, y luego murmuro: "al menos asi no reconocera cuando le deje el peluche gigante de Kumagoro en mi lugar...".

"¡Pasen! n.n Con confianza" dijo Ray, y todos le hicieron caso como una panda de zombies... excepto Kai.

"¡¡No entrare ahi! o.ó ¡¡Me niego rotundamenteee!" gritaba mientras Tala lo arrastraba con las esposas. "¡¡No sabemos lo que hay dentro! ¡¡Probablemente todo sea un plan para poder violarMEEE!" trataba desesperadamente de safarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto estuvo dentro, la puerta de cerro de golpe. "T.T ...".

Hasta aquel momento, todo parecia la recepción de una fabrica normal... esta bien, quiza la alfombra de terciopelo verde y las paredes violeta chingamelosojos no son lo que comunmente encontramos en un recibidor, y el hecho de que Voltaire (con su recien adquirida cegera) se estrellara cada cinco minutos con una pared o con la alfombra estorbaba bastante...

Por fin, luego de una caminata de unos dos kilometros, en los que Tala se fue tarareando una canción (horriblemente parecida a la de Capitan Tsubasa...), llegaron a una enorme puerta de lo que parecia ser galleta de chocolate.

"¡¡Wuuuuuaaaa!" exclamo Tyson con chispitas en los ojos, "n.n ¿¿Me la puedo comer?" le pregunto a Ray.

"Hehe n.n ... NO" acto seguido, el chino abrio la puerta con solo empujarla, y un nuevo mundo se abrio ante los ojos de todos...

Era como la tierra de los Pitufos, pero de chocolate. Habia conejitos de pascua cafes por todos lados, mientras que en el centro de todo se divisaba una cascada de chocolate; en lugar de cesped tenian una especie verde de goma de mascar... lamentablemente, ya masticada.

"¡Eh! o.ó ¡Se me pego el cesped en el zapato!" se quejó Max, y Ray lo miro con una sonrisa.

"n.n ¡Esa es la magia de este lugar!" respondio. "El piso es de chicle, las nubes de algodon de azucar, ls plantas de caramelo transparente y la cascada de chocolate. ¡Es un paraiso!".

"Si, ¬¬ ¡para las caries y los barros!" bramó Kai, tratando nuevamente de volver. Pero algo extraño paso con Tala en ese instante... algo cambio en su interior.

"¡¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo! ." los ojos le brillaron como un par de imitación barata de diamantes, mientras corria tipo "Heidi por las montañas tras sus cabritas" hacia un gigantesco hongo anarnjado con manchas rojas. "¿¿Me lo puedo comer? ¿¿Puedo, puedo? -" le gritaba a Raymundo.

"n.n ¡Claro!" le contesto.

"¡Hey! o.ó ¿¿Y por que a mi no me dejaste comer la puerta?" inquirio Tyson bastante molesto.

"o.o ¡Pues por que ese pobre niño SI NECESITA comer! ¡Lo mira lo escualido que esta!" señalo al pelirrojo, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba con la cara sobre el hongo. "¡Hasta parece como si los ultimos seis meses lo hubieran estado alimentado con galletas de animalitos rancias y leche amarga!" agrego, caminando haca la cascada de chocolate.

"¡Oye, imbecil! o.ó" le grito Kai a Tala cuando lo vio morder la planta. "¡Eso se chupa! ¡Si lo muerdes, te salen caries!" y lo jalo por el cabello para alejarlo. El chico volteo con una cara sonriente y llena de dulce (¡¡Kawaii!).

"n.n ¡No, a mi no me salen caries. Por que yo uso la pasta dental Cuelgate"

"¬¬ ¡Que Cuelgate ni que ocho cuartos con abuelitos apestosos!" (por Dios... esa frase fue taaan estupida u.u). "¡Muevete, que se nos va Ray!" tiro de su pelo con más fuerza aun y logro desprenderlo del dulce.

"ToT ¡¡Noooo! ¡¡My _sweetheart_!" chillo tan fuerte que una nube le cayó en la cabeza. ". ¡¡Ricoooo!" y empezo a tragar.

"¬¬ Es taaan facil hacerlo feliz" murmuro Hiwatari y siguio arrastrandolo.

"Esta cascada de chocolate batido es unica en el mundo" comenzo a explicar Ray una vez que llegaron al gigantesco chorro cafe (eso sono bien feo o.O...). "Ninguna otra fabrica de poxo bate su poxo en una cascada asi n.n" presumio. "Sin embargo, nadie debe tocarla a menos que este desinfectado, limpio y recien baña..." justo en aquel instante, se escucho como si algo hubiera caido al chocolate. Todos voltearon al lugar de donde provenia el sonido, y vieron a...

... Tyson **nadando**.

"¡¡¡Chocoooo! . ¡¡Mi primer amoooor!" cantaba mientras flotaba sobre el choco. Todos lo miraron estaticos, mientras que la furia de Raymundo estaba a punto de desatarse...

Y ahora si, los dejo en suspence xDD ¡¡Muajajajaja!.

_Nihao!_

_xDDD ¡¡Hiahiahiahiaaaa! ¿¿Les gusto? Fue divertido escribir algo asi. Por cierto que el extraño comportamiento de Ray tiene su razón de ser, esta vez no es el caso de que yo le cambio la personalidad al personaje no más por que si o.o con Tala es lo mismo... el pelirrojin se porta asi por que paso seis meses en el CEREME, que en realidad es el Centro de Rehabilitación Mental abierto por CAD hace algun tiempo xDD Asi que imaginense pubrecito elo inocente, siendo que el locatorio lo abrio una loca. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Como ya todos sabemos (y han de estas hartos de que se los repita) este fic esta dedicado a Skura por su cumpleaños (jo... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, o.O pero en fin...). _

_Eso es todo, Ritsuka se despide todus ustedes, deseandoles lo mejor por que este fiki no se continuara nunca más... _

_u.u Wueno, basta de malas bromas y frases estupidas por hoy. Creo que comer malvadiscos calentados en el microondas atrofia un poquitin el cerebro xD. _

Mata ne!

_Sakuma Ritsuka -MAK-, _

_Diciembre, 2005._

_Parte de la Produccion "Japi bertdei tu yuuuuu Skura! xD"_

**PD. CBTIS 122 APESTA! o.ó**


	5. ChocoPotter

"KAI Y LA FABRICA DE POXOLATE"

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. ¿Creen que si me perteneciera, estaria aquí, escribiendo para ustedes? Neeeeep, por que estaria buscando una forma de avergonzar a Kai directo en la t. V. Y no en xD.

COSA IMPORTANTE:

FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE, COMPLETO Y EN TODAS SUS PROPORCIONES (¿no es lo mismo? O.o) a ¡¡SKURITA!.

Capitulo 5:

ChocoPotter.

Ya, ya, ya, nos quedamos en que el tarado Tyson cae a la cascada de chocolate y la contamina toda, ¿verdad?. Nee, que martirio para la gente tener que leer algo asi u.u, en fin, prosigamos.

"¡Ya puedo morir a gusto! -" exclamo el chico, chapoteando con un niño de kinder entre el dulce cafe.

Sin embargo, nadie miraba a Tyson; oh, no, todo el mundo estaba más concentrado en la incontenible e inminente furia del dueño de ese lago que estaba siendo llenado con germenes de estupidez. A Ray empezaron a salirle llamas a su alrededor, tanto que el cesped de chicle mascado en sus pies comenzaba a derretirse y a volverse más pegajoso, por no mencionar el inminente ataque de histeria por parte del abuelo.

"¡Tyson! o.ó ¡No hagas eso!" le regaño, metiendose al lago para sacarlo, "¡Si algo malo pasa, nos van a cobrar!" lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello. La ira de Raymundo se incremento aun más cuando vio al viejo meterse en el estanque.

"... ¡Ah, no se preocupe! n.n Yo mismo me encargo de sacarlo" dijo con aparentemente tranquilidad para nada reconfortante, y acto seguido: saco un control con un enorme botón rojo (nee, no es dificil de imaginar) y apretó, para que luego apareciera una maquina voladora con un muy enorme tubo succionador, que se poso sobre Tyson y el abuelo.

"o.o ... ¿¿Es una regadera de poxolate? -" pregunto Tyson, esperanzado.

"n.n ¡No, es algo muxio mejor!", volvio a presionar el botón y la maquina empezo a absorver todo lo que estaba a su paso. Incluido Tyson, que se atoro en la punta, causando una especie de atascamiento no favorable, poco antes de que un desagradable ruido de succión hiciera que el chico fuera recorriendo el tubo, entre chocolate. Gracias al cielo, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar como para disfrutarlo n.n

"¡Tyson! o.ó ¡Si dañas ese tubo nos lo van a cobrar!" gruño el abuelo, mientras la maquina volvia a elevarse para salir de la habitación por una misteriosa ventana. "¿A dónde va?" pregunto el anciano a Ray.

Lo unico que este hizo fue chiflar, y enseguida unos pequeños hombrecillos enanos (sospechosamente parecidos a Lee) salieron de los rincones oscuros y empezaron a bailar y a recitar una extraña canción:

**Tyson el animal**

**Se metio en el chocomanantial,**

**Y como nuestro "amo" lo adora**

**Lo metio en la maquina succionadora.**

**Si, si, lo quiere tanto**

**Que lo mando desinfectar**

**Con acido de la mejor calidad.**

**Ahora siganos, viejo decrepito, (señalan al abue)**

**Lo llevaremos a donde esta,**

**Y acabaremos esta maldita canción**

**Por que no nos pagan por cantar ¬¬**

"o.ó ¡Eso ultimo no rimo!" se quejo Ray, agitando su bastón por el aire.

"¡Pues paganos! ¬¬" dijeron todos los Lees a coro, mientras unos tres guiaban al abuelo.

"Llevenlo a la desinfectadora" ordenó, y luego se volvio hacia el resto. "n.n Sigamos".

Algo asustados, el resto lo siguio, sin saber a dónde chingaos iba a llevarlos. De la nada aparecio una barca de galleta algo mohosa y subieron, mientras Oliver iba haciendo un montón de preguntas.

"¿Cómo es posible que esto flote?"

"Por que es de galleta" respondio Raymundo con paciencia.

"¡Pero va contra las leyes de la Fisica! o.ó" se quejo el peliverde.

"¬¬ La ´Fisica´ en los fikis de MaK es algo completamente inexistente, ¿sabes?" señalo Enrique, tambien ya fastidiado y queriendo que su compañero de callara.

"¡Mentira! o.ó ¡Todo lugar esta sujeto a las leyes de la Fisica!" grito el frances, y todos lo miraron, silenciosos.

"¬¬ ..."

"¡Perfecto! ¡Esta historia carece de sentido, así que me voy yendo! o.ó" pero casualmente, iba pasando por ahi un boomerang (con las iniciales S.R.MaK xDD) y le dio en la cabeza, dejandolo inconciente. "x.X"

"Menos mal que ya se calló ¬¬" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Siguiendo con el emocionante viaje atravez de la fabrica de poxolate, nuestros protagonistas se deslizaban por el rio hacia u lugar desconocido... hasta el...

"´A...borta...torio Expe...rime...ntal o.O" leyo en voz alta Max.

"No, no, no, o.o dice ´Laboratorio´ no ´Abortatorio´" corrigio Boris.

"¬¬ Te dije que no jugaras tanto Pifia... te esta chi(beep) los ojos esta frente al ordenador to´ el día!" juzgo Emily, y todos se quedaron asombrados por sus palabras. "¿Qué? ¿Jamás habian escuchado hablar a una mujer tan...?"

"Corriente ¬¬ Naca" completo Kai antes de que la chica terminara de hablar.

"Pss, see, algo asee o.o".

"¬¬ Con un... ¡¿Van a entrar al Labo o no!" les grito Ray ya desde dentro; cuando llegaron, todo resplandecia de un horrible tono azul neon, arruinandoles la vista.

"ToT ¡En definitiva, ahora si, ESTOY CIEGO!" chillo Max, estampandose contra la pared cercana.

"o.o Achis... ¡Y yo que pense que el Pifia tendría el honor de dejarte así!" se asombro Emily, sin dirigirse a ayudarlo . 

Ya en el otro extremo, alejandose de los idiotas, estaban Kai... y Tala, tras lo cual, su esfuerzo de alejarse de los idiotas fue o.o completamente en vano xDD.

"¿No es maravilloso, Kai? ." dijo Tala con los ojos brillandose de alegría. "¡Vayamos hacia allá! o.o " y salio corriendo en dirección a lo desconocido, arrastando a Hiwatari.

"... Supongo que acabare por acostumbrarme a eso ¬ ¬ quedan por lo menos cuatro capitulos más... y no puedo escapar de mi destino u.u"

Muajaja, por fin se resigna xDD.

Siendo llevado por el pelirrojo, llegaron a lo que parecia ser el producto más notable del abortat... digo, laboratorio . en una capsula gigante con liquido amarillo flourescente, flotaba la figura de una persona en posición fetal... era...

"O.O ¡¡Harry Potter!" grito Max asombrado, recuperando milagrosamente la vista o.o "¡¿Qué hace ahí el señor Potter! o.ó" inquirio a Ray, azotandolo contra la capsula en forma de amenaza. "¡Sacalo inmediatamente!"

"O.o ... Oye, eres guapo y todo, pero la verdad a mi no me van los hombres... ya sabes..."

"¡ME REFIERO AL SEÑOR POTTER! o.óUu" corrigio el rubio.

"Me temo que me es imposible" se excuso Raymundo con palabras refinadas, "o.o purke aun no sta terminado el xperimento, pue´" ... retiro lo dicho anteriormente.

"¿Qué clase de experimento?" aparentemente, al unico que le interesaba el bienestar de Harry Potter era a Max, o.o por que el resto vagaba muy a sus anchas por el labo; sin embargo, Max no podía dejarlo ahí, no a su Potter, su Potter-sama, la luz de su existencia...

"Verás..." Ray lo penso un momento, "sucede que estaba planeando lanza una edición conmemorativa de chocolate de Harry Potter, DE HARRY POTTER, literalmente o.o"

"o.o ..." aparentemente, el chico no entendio el punto clave.

"¬¬ ¡Que lo voy a hacer chocolate, imbecilote!" por fin, el chino se dio a entender claramente.

"... o.ó ¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡Washimaraaaaa!" y acto seguido, se lanzo encima del dueño de la fabrica.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo una batalla de grandes proporciones (hasta con Kame-Kame Ha y GenkiDamas y toda la coza), el resto del grupo seguia mirando curiosamente el resto de los productos de prueba. Tenemos que Boris y Voltaire estaban claramente entretenidos por lo que parecia ser una gomita verdelimón flotando en un estanque, mirandola hipnoticamente mientras no se movia en absoluto; Oliver y Enrique se divertian fastidiando a un Lee que encontraron reparando una tuberia en el labo (inocente martír..); y Kai y Tala... bueno, veanlo ustedes mismos.

"ToT ¡¡Pero yo quieroooo!"

"¬¬ ¡Que no, maldición! ¡No puedes ir por ahí cogiendo cuanto dulce te encuentras!" señalo Hiwatari, jalando a Tala lejos de una piscina llena de bombones.

"¡¿Por qué noooo ooo! ToT"

"o.ó ¡Por que subiras de peso y te saldrán caries, por eso!"

"T.T ¿Y a ti que más te da? ToT ¡Dejame ser feliz, Kai!" otro nuevo intento, pero Hiwatari termino por jalarlo del cabello y alejarlo lo más posible de ahí.

"¡Chicos, es hora de irse! n.n" grito alegremente Raymundo, dirigiendose a otra puerta al final de la sala.

"o.o Ne... ¿Onde sta Max?" pregunto Emily, mirando a todos lados.

Justo despues de esa pregunta, salieron alrededor de cinco pequeños Lees de la nad y comenzaron a cantar algo así:

**Por Raymundo Harry Potter fue secuestrado**

**Y Max-maniaco quiso salvar a su amado,**

**Pero como Raymundo es malo, malo, malo,**

**Lo corrio con un puntapia en el cu(beep) . **

**Ahora nadie sabe donde demonios esta,**

**Probablemente nunca regresará,**

**Bueno, ¿a quién le importa? ¬¬ Nadie lo quiere,**

**¡Ya ya es hora de que Raymundo no pague**

**El salario que nos debe desde hace siete meseeees!**

"o.ó ¡Otra vez, no rimaron!" se quejo Ray.

"¬¬ ¡Rimaremos cuando nos pagues!" dijo el ultimo Leecito antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

"¡Ni hablar! o.ó ¡Largo, largo de aquí, sucios parasitos!" Raymundo sacó una macana electrica y se acerco corriendo hacia ellos, haciendolos huir.

"¬¬ Y yo que crei que Boris era un psicopata..." dijo Kai por lo bajo.

"o.ó ¡Te escuche!" bramo Boris, y luego se solto llorando, "T.T Hieres mis sentimientos, Kai..."

¿Qué otras aventuras les esperan a nuestros personajes en la siguiente puerta de la fabrica de poxo? ¿Por qué Raymundo habra invitado gente para entrar? ¡¿Qué rayos hace Ray ahi, en primer lugar! o.ó

Probablemente no lo sepan en el siguiente capitulo, ni en el siguiente, ni en el siguiente, . probablemente olvidare ponerlo al final, asi que ni se ilusionen xDD Bromeo.

_NIHAO! He vuelto, he vuelto. Otra vez he tenido que tardarme, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurria nada bueno... y como no he visto la peli de la fabrica más de una vez, además ya esta pasada de moda... o.O en verdad quieren seguir leyendo esto? . He tenido algunos problemas con la edición, creo que es muy corto... . y soy mala poetiza! Por cierto, ni Max ni Tyson volveran o.o espero... _

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK, _

_Febrero, 2006._

_Parte de la Producción "Joeeer, ¡ya llevo un año en o.O"_


	6. Los Monos de Pelaje Rosado

Kai y la Fabrica de Poxolate.

Capitulo 6:

Los Monos de Pelaje Rosado.

Luego de que Max desapareciera, llevandose con él la barca de galleta mohosa y de mal olor, los visitantes siguieron con su tour turistico en un lugar donde las cosas más extrañas ocurrian. Si piensan que lo que ya han visto es horrible, esperen lo peor...

Pues bien, siguieron nuestros "_heroes_" su paseo a pie, con los viejos quejandose de callos en los pies, Oliver montado en la espalda de Enrique (si, literal, es que sus pobres y anorexicas piernitas ya no daban para mas), y Kai arrastrando a Tala con las esposas cada vez que este pegaba la cara al cristal de las vitrinas como un completo idiota. Ese es el recuento de los daños, hasta ahora. Para bien o para mal, Ray iba montado feliz de la vida en un carrito de golf (si, si, uno de esos que todos queremos montar, pero que pocos (quiza ninguno) logramos hacerlo o-o), señalando habitaciones y dando explicaciones cientificas a las que nadie prestaba atención. Se detuvo delante de una pierta, y luego los miro a todos.

"Mis queridos visitantes," dijo, leyendo una tarjetita, "la siguiente habitación es una de mis favoritas: El Cuarto de la Muerte... digo, digo, el Cuarto de Tortura... ¿Quién demonios escribio este guión? ¬¬ ¡Lee No. 48, ven acá en este mismo instante! ¡Y trae mi latigo!"

Después de un par de bien merecidos (ni tanto diría yo) azotes, el pequeño Lee salio corriendo como un mariquita en celo, Ray abrió la habitación, y todo relucio iluminado por los colores del arcoiris. Era un mundo maravilloso, todo brillaba como el oro, y habia miles de palomas blancas volando por el cielo.

"Ups, cuarto equivocado" dijo Ray, empujandolos hacia atras y cerrando la puerta.

"¿¿Qué era ese? -" pregunto Tala con chispitas en los ojos.

"El baño n.n Lo cambiamos recientemente de lugar debido a ciertas condiciones insalubres y desgraciadamente inmencionables" con 'inmensionables' Ray se referia, por supuesto, a algo que ningun ser humano deberia haber visto. Claro, logicamente en esa fabrica no existía tal ser, así que no hubo problema alguno. "Pero, a lo que ibamos"

Llegarón a la siguiente puerta. Era de acero oxidado, y algo parecido al moho (o una nueva especie de alga marina y-o planta en descomposición) se extendia por los bordes; Ray tardó un buen rato en buscar la llave en su llavero (atascado, como no, de miles de llavecitas, todas iguales por cierto) para al final darse cuenta de que no la tenía hay.

"¡¡Lee No. 89! ¡La llave de la habitación 18!" grito algo fastidiado. No recibio respuesta alguna. "¡LEE! ¬¬" Todos se quedaron en silencio, bueno, Kai gruño, Oliver estornudo y Tala profirío algo parecido a un maullido de gato en edad de apareamiento, pero nada más... Ah, y Boris se echo un gas. "n.n Esperenme un momentito" les pidio amablemente, y se montó nuevamente en su carrito de golf, mientras todos los demás miraban intrigados la puerta de la habitación 18, que tenía el numero escrito con algo muy parecido a...

"¡Mierda! ToT ¡Me rompí una uña, Enriqueeee!" protesto Oliver, bajandose de la espalda de su compañero.

"Te dije que esperaras hasta el lunes para ponertelas ¬¬ ..." reprocho el otro. Una charla de afeminados, dejemoslo así.

Mientras tanto, nuestros protegonistas (si, me refiero a Tala y a Kai, ¿qué otros? ¿Voltaire y Boris, que no han hablado u aparecido en lo que va el cap? Nah) luchaban por no matarse mutuamente... bien, bien, Kai luchaba por no matar a Tala, quien veia emocionado la descompuesta puerta. Parecia que se iba a orinar de la emoción.

_(Por cierto, ¿no se han fijado como usamos palabras elegantes en este fic? Si, he estado leyendo ultimamente y en vez de poner 'orinar' escriben expresiones menos apropiadas... xD! lo siento, tengo que llenar espacio, ¿saben? Tengo una regla de cinco paginas como minimo ó o y es algo que debe cumplirse...)_

"¿¿Qué crees que haya tras esa puerta, Kaaaai?" pregunto Tala, casi llorando de la emoción.

"Seguramente algo maravilloso, inovador y dulce ¬¬" replico Kai con un gran, gran, **GRAN** sarcasmo. Nada se le va mejor a nuestro Kai, ¿o si?

"- ¿¿Verdad que siiii?" aparentemente, el pelirrojo no entendio la expresión. Bailaba de un lado a otro con unos singulares brinquitos y soniditos que mejor ni les menciono por bien a su salud mental. Hablando de salud mental, olvido decirles que Tala tiene un reto mental en mis fics. Acostumbrense, y quizás algún día les diré la razón de ello.

Apareció Raymundo con el traje manchado de sangre, latigo y espada en mano, sonriendo maleficamente. Llegó, se bajo, y todos lo miraron estupefactos.

"n.n Lo siento, aparentemente, Lee No. 89 perdió la llave. Por cierto que ha sufrido un muy lamentable accidente..." hizo cara de tristeza, "pero, ¡seamos felices, por él! n.n Como no tenemos llave, abriré con eso" les mostro un tenedor de cocina, muy torcido, "igual servirá."

"Oye, Kai" le susurro Tala.

"Si, si, ¬¬ sé que te emociona hasta la muerte ver que hay tras esa puerta de metal podrido y olor a desague" quiso adelantarse.

"Aparte de eso o.o ..." Tala se acercó aun más a su oido. "¿No crees que Ray esta actuando de manera extraña?"

"Ha estado así desde que entramos ¬¬" le explico.

"Lo sé, pero... Siento que planea algo... Algo... ¡DELICIOSO! non" Kai le pegó en la cabeza. "T.T Mi dolió..."

"¡Por primera vez en este viaje pensé que dirías algo inteligente! ¬¬ ¡Hiciste que me ilusionará creyendo que en tu cabeza habia algo más que una almendra cubierta de cacao y liquido rosa!" le reprocho.

Después de media hora de intentar abrir la compuerta con el tenedor viejo y torcido, no hubo resultado alguno. Ray acabó por desesperarse y tirar el utencilio en el suelo, para luego tumbarse él y hacer una rabieta, moviendo las piernas y los brazos, y berreando cosas como _'¡No es juuuuuustooooo!'_, etc. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Recuperó lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, se puso de pie y buscó nuevamente entre su llavero la llave para abrir. Nada. Se busco en el saco. Nada. Se busco en los pantalones. Nada. Se busco en la trusa...

"¡Eureca! non" grito triunfalmente, sacando una pequeña llave igual de oxidada y mohosa que la puerta. Abrió, y un nuevo mundo aparecio ante los ojos de los visitantes...

Ese lugar era excepcional. El piso era de metal frio y mugroso, con algunos esqueletos de Dios sabrá qué animales (o Oom-Lee Loompas) rodeados de miles de ratoncitos felices con sus ojos rojos resplandeciendo y diciendo _"Te mataré..."._ Por otra parte, las paredes tenian un rustico decorado hippie combinado con estiercol de animales (o Oom-Lee Loompas) embarrado de costa a costa, formando frases poco decentes. Un paisaje muy pintoresco, a decir verdad. Y, para colmo, no podía faltar el tipico olor a...

"¡Mierda! ToT ¡Me rompi otra uña!" chillo Oliver otra vez.

"¬¬ ¡No nos importa!" gruño Kai. Por cierto, me vengo fijando... Voltaire y Boris no han hablado nada este capitulo ó o ... Lo siento, pero probablemente hayan muerto y sus cuerpos carentes de vida aun tengan la fuerza (o la estupidez) suficiente como para seguir moviendose por ahí.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, señor Raymundo?" preguntó Tala, emocionado.

"Aquí n.n Hacemos las paletitas de espiral" dijo, aparentemente sin saber cuál era el nombre exacto de esas paletas que** ÉL** fabricaba y exportaba.

"¿Y qué solía ser antes? ¬¬" Kai estaba que se moría de curiosidad. Si, si, él es curioso cuando sabe que un simple comentario puede arruinar la diversión, que de eso vive, compañeros.

"n.n El baño, por supuesto."

"Y, señor Raymundo, ¿no cree que este lugar es un poquito... inadecuado para fabricar algo comestible? o.oUu" habló por fin Voltaire, luego de 33 párrafos.

"¿Pur qué? o.o" pregunto Ray, casi inocentemente. Casi.

"Por que esta todo sucio, indecente, obsoleto, puerco, marrano, cochino, guarro, y demás sinonimos de Word ¬¬" señaló Kai, tratando de agarrar más lineas en la historia.

"o.o ... Oh, ¿lo dices por que esta un poquito empolvado? n.n"

"No, ¡lo digo por que huele a baño publico! ¬¬" respondio. "Y a sudor y a estiercol" los Oom-Lee Loompas ahí se ofendieron; ellos eran unos enanos muy limpios, esterilizados y castrados, que no hacían cosas tan poco amigables como orinar o defecar en lugares de trabajo. Así que, si los Oom-Lee Loompas no eran, ¿quién más nos queda?

"Yo" comenzó Raymundo, "creo que deberiamos irnos. ¿Quieren una paletita? n.n" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¡NO, GRACIAS!" dijeron todos, educadamente, a coro. Todos, menos Kai, quien dijo de manera ofensiva:

"¿Quién querria comer una paleta producida en un lugar tan **insalubre**? ¬¬"

Y si, Ray no reaccionó a las otras palabras (que eran más feas y poco elegantes) para definir que ese lugar estaba sucio, ¡pero si que se enojó al oir la palabra '**insalubre**'!. Se acercó amenazadoramente a Kai y lo miró fieramente a los ojos.

"Mira, niño," aparenemente se aguanto el impulso de usar una palabra más fuerte, si es que las conoce, "¡yo no te dejé venir para que ofendas mi fabrica, ¿entendiste! o ó ¡Insalubre, ja! ¡Lo mismo dijo ese inspector mediocre e imbecil, y preguntame dónde está ahora!"

"¿Onde? o.o" pregunto Tala con la sutileza de un chico de quince años con el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate. En pocas palabras, con el tono más bruto que pudo.

"¡AHÍ!" Ray señalo hacía el piso un esqueleto en descomposición. Todos miraron horrorizados los restos humanos, luego a Ray; los restos humanos, Ray; los restos humanos, Ray... Ah, por Dioz, mejor corran y traigan botanas por que duran así por más de media hora.

"¡¿LO MATASTE! OoO" exclamó Enrique, haciendo más obvio lo obvio: su estupidez, y su falta de tacto.

"Claro que no, tontín ¬¬ ¡Herrnestoooo (con H), sal de tu agujero!" ordenó al esqueleto. Al instante, se levanto un pedazo de piso, y la cabeza de un hombre de cuarenta años y una apariencia incluso más sucia que la de la habitación, se asomó.

"Jojo" rió estupidamente, "Wolazzz" dijo nacamente... "¡Por jin mi salí de la caxa de mi ma'!" dijo con aires de triunfo, y volvío a entrar a su territorio subterraneo. Los demás continuaron con su emocionante viaje atravéz de la fabrica del terror, horror, panico, miedo, y demás sinonimos de Word (que apenas vengo aprendido a usar, ¡hurra por la educación mexicana!)

Como es de suponerse (que espero que ustedes tengan más sentido común que cualquier persona descrita en este fic. Por cierto, saludos a los reviewers, tan bellos ellos) Ray en su carrito de golf, dando ordenes y latigazos a sus pequeños escl... ayudantes. Por que la esclavitud esta prohibida en muchos paises desde hace algunos meses; aunque dudo que en ese existe la ley... Bien, lo cierto es que esta ley solo se aplica a humanos, y los Oom-Lee Loompas no son humanos y no sienten).

Por fin, luego de atravezar lugares en condiciones que no me atrevo ni a mencionar, llegaron a un pasillo blanco, blanco como la nieve; con puertas blancas, blancas como la nieve; y focos blancos, blancos como... focos blancos, claramente. La cosa es que habia ahí una puerta excepcionalmente blanca, tanto que te chin(beep) los ojos con solo echarle una miradita pequeña.

¡Ah, por cierto! y me vengo acordando de Emily. Bien, ella decidió quedarse a vivir con las ratas en la habitación insalubre por que casi no le damos dialogos en este fic, y la verdad su participación no es (ni ha sido nunca) necesaria.

"Esta" Ray señalo magistralmente la puerta excepcionalmente blanca, "es la habitación de las nueces n.n" dijo, comenzando a hablar con un acentito un tanto mariconcito y crispando la lengua al terminar cada frase. Cabe mencionar que su piel (morenita, ya sabemos) comenzaba a palidecer hasta el punto de llegar a parecer purpura, y sus labios se veian rojisimos. Esta extraña transformación se habia dado a lo largo del viaje, el cual nuestro amigo comenzó luciendo como siempre lo ha hecho.

"- ¿Aquí es donde pelan las nueces?" pregunto Tala, entusiasmado.

"No, no; es donde las alimentamos, mientras ellas disfrutan de un ambiente tipo hawaiiano..." comenzó Ray con sarcasmo, pero al ver el rostro de 'Me lo creo todo' del pelirrojito, decidio detenerse. "¬¬ Por supuesto que aquí es donde las pelamos, amiguito."

"OoO ¡¡OOOOOOHHH!" exclamó. Todos lo miraron, y Kai le dio un golpecito leve en la cabeza. "T.T ¿Y ora qué hice?"

Luego del mismo problema de la puerta anterior, si, el de las llaves (de hecho, solo copiamos y pegamos las escenas, por que tenemos presupuesto... limitado, es decir, estamos jodios y sin dinero) Ray logró abrir, y ahora si, un nuevo y maravilloso mundo de abrio ante nuestros ojos...

"¿Monos? o O" fue lo unico que atinó a decir Enrique (es que tiene pocos dialogos y nada de imaginación). Pero, efectivamente, habia monos ahí. Pelando nueces con sus manos, y también sacandose los piojos, muy de vez en cuando.

"¬¬ Y pensé que el otro cuarto era insalubre" dijo Kai en voz baja, para sí, sin que Ray pudiera escucharlo.

"Aquí, mis niños, se pelan las nueces que usamos para gran variedad de dulces n.n" explico, breve y elegantemente. Si, algo raro le estaba sucediendo a Ray... Su cara se veía más estirada de lo normal.

"¡Que lindos monitos rosas!" dijo Oliver alegremente. "¡Mi querer uno!" dijo caprichosamente. Nadie le hizo caso.

"Pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor usar ardillas? ¬¬"

"Claro que no. Se comerían las nueces" ... POM POM POOOOOOM. Señoras, señores y gente que lee esto (que no son ni una ni otra, sino mis lectores), si.. ¡TALA DIJO ALGO CON SENTIDO (por primera vez en esta historia)! ¡REGOCIGEMONOS DE ALEGRÍA, QUE YA LLEGÓ LA SALVACIÓN...! O el fin del mundo. Depende del punto de vista de cada quién. Lamentablemente, este momento de inteligencia paso desapercibido para todos, que se encontraban demasiado ocupados mirando como Oliver decidió hacerse el mismo con uno de esos monos maravillosos con pelaje y piojos rosas.

Bueno, para ahorrarnos espacio (que comienzo a fastidiarme), todo es exactamente igual que en la pelicula. Cada monito frente a una maquina que le lanza nueces, les quita la cascara y las echa por un hoyo. Fin de la explicación.

Oliver examino el area para ver cuál de ellos tenia la piel más rosa, y se decidio precisamente por el que le quedaba más lejos. Luego de recorrer kilometros (que al principio parecian metros de 50 cm, y terminaron siendo de 10000 cm) llegó, agotado, pero llegó. Abrazó al mono.

Todos miraron para ver qué sucedía...

El mono reaccionó, y golpeó a Oliver en la cabeza con una cascara; como sabemos, esto no tiene ningun efecto en personas de cabello verde, a ellas es necesario pegarles con un hacha. Así que el animalito (Oliver no, el otro) profirió un grito de auxilio que los demás monos identificaron, y fueron a su rescate; Oliver recibio arañazos, cortadas y mordidas de primates que posiblemente no tuvieran ninguna vacuna, y luego lo lanzaron por el hoyo por donde se echan las cascaras. Lo más extraordinario de esto fue que nadie movió un dedo para salvar a Oliver.

"Oh, ¡que mal!" dijo Will... Ray, despreocupadamente. "Descuida, solo fue a parar a la maquina machacadora de nueces, que usamos para destrozar las nueces que luego cubrimos con azucar o chocolate n.n Tendrá una muerte deliciosa... y dolorosa..." se detuvo a pensarlo un momentito. Pero uno pequeño, que se le gasta el cerebro. "Sigamos."

"Pero Oliv..." comenzó Enrique, pero Ray lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué hay con 'Oliv'?" inquirió de manera malefica. Justo en ese instante, unos pequeños Lees comenzarón a salir de la nada, y a bailar y a cantar alrededor del agujero por donde Oliver se habia ido.

**Oliver peloverde es un animal**

**Lo tiraron los monos por que les cayó mal,**

**Y ahora el pobre se las tiene que arreglar**

**Por que si no la maquina lo va a machacar.**

**Machacar, machacar, ¡machacaaaaaaar!**

**Machacar, machacar, ¡machacaaaaaaar!**

**Machacar, y matar, ¡y aplastaaaaar!**

**Pobre Oli, ¡nadie lo va a extrañaaaar!**

**Por cierto, ya es hora de que Raymundo pagué**

**A los veinte Oom-Lee Loompas que quedamos vivos**

**Trabajando como mulas en esta fabrica de (beep)! ¬¬**

"o ó ¡Malo, malo, Lee No. 42! ¡Te veré mañana en la habitación T!" de 'Tortura', que conste, eh.

Y, como ya me duele mi traserito, esta historia...

CONTINUARÁ...

_Por que si, continuará. xD! Siento la falta de actualización... que la ultima fue hace seis meses, para quien no lo recuerde (y para quien si... bajen esos palos con fuego ahora mismo o ó). Acabo de ver la pelicula otra vez, y recordé que tengo este fic... Sé que soy mala y cruel y mezquina y desalmada, pero bueeeeeeno, ¡por lo menos continué!_

_Por cierto... ya pasó un año, y el cumple de Skura volvió a suceder xD! ... Esta actualización será su regalo (o.oUu) es que soe muuuy probe._

_Por cierto, aprovecharé que me siento importante (descuiden, se me pasará pronto) y les contaré mi gran aventura de hoy. Llovió y granizó por mi casa, - y mi salió a mojarse con su prima y su mano. ¡Pareciamos indigentes tomando bañio! Fue divertido. Lo malo es que creo que me voe a resfriar por ello xDUu... Ok, suficiente de mis aventuras. Por cierto que en una semana entró a la escuela, así que ojála y esto ya este publicado para entonces, por que si nooooo... ó o tendrán que esperar otra vez..._

_Bueno, mi despido. Chaos a to's y no mueran por que si no, ¿quién me va a dejar review? ¬¬ No se desentiendan de sus obligaciones!_

_Ceres StrifeKeelh,_

_Agosto, 2006,_

_Parte de la Producción "¡Nos invade la gonorrea Pokémon! ToT ¡Salvese quien pueda!"_


End file.
